Proposal Gone Wrong
by asdfgay
Summary: Natsu's going to propose to Lucy, that much is given. But the romantic proposal seems to end in nothing but CHAOS.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I am just a mere fangirl using the characters for my own entertainment and amusement. No money is gained in the making of this story.

* * *

><p>It's the time of the day again in Magnolia where a certain guild is practically dripping with chaos and trouble that it is almost about to collapse under the heavy pressure of different magic being thrown in the random pillars and walls that refuse to budge. Or so it seems.<p>

But then again it won't be any other day in Fairy Tail if the guild members—preferably a certain salmon-haired mage who spouts fire whenever he feels like it (or when a certain stripping mage is the vicinity for that matter).

This time around, instead of just purely brandishing himself and kicking whatever in sight, he gracefully strides to the crowded room. He traded his open vest for a blue button down-shirt and his shorts for a pair of black slacks.

Everyone's mouth is slightly open as Natsu just walks confidently along to the bar where a dumb-founded Mirajane is gawking and has her mouth with something akin to what a fish is doing. Her eyes are the size of the dinner plates she has just been previously drying, which for all the world could care is now dropped on the floor and completely forgotten.

"Mira, can I have coffee," Natsu asked _pleasantly_. Mira only nodded wordlessly as Natsu propped himself on the stool and _patiently_ waits for his coffee. There is an absolute pin-drop silence in the whole room as they had stared again. Natsu didn't wait for his coffee, much less patiently. Heck! Natsu didn't even drink coffee.

A certain voice drifted across the room, breaking the uncomfortable silence. A certain stripper walks to him. For once, everyone watches with bated breath. Even Makarov didn't bother to take up damage control. Over the years, they have learned to not instigate any more control over Fairy Tail's two strongest mages. Only the Erza Scarlet and Lucy can stop the two when they start to fight. And to Fate's will, the two are nowhere in sight.

Which leaves the guild in the unfortunate hands of Gray and Natsu.

"So you decided to follow my advice, Flame Head."

And then when the guild had assumed that Natsu will drop whatever act he is playing, Natsu grinned sheepishly at the ice mage.

After drinking his coffee elegantly, Natsu went outside and come back shortly after. On his hands are a huge bouquet of roses that looks like it contains a dozen of a dozen fully-bloom large red roses. Everyone's mouth hanged again for the nth time that day. Not only the roses but Natsu seems to be talking into Gajeel and Gray about something—civilly. So when everyone thought that they are finally going insane, Natsu HUGGED Gray and Gajeel. It is now the point in their lives that they just wished that they just attend a normal guild.

A loud thud echoed through the guild. Master Makarov fainted. The whispers the trio (with Happy) exchanged with each other are so ominous that they swear they hadn't been this scared for a long time.

"Now, Natsu. Don't be an idiot and do the right thing," Gray encouraged the fire mage and clenched his fist.

"Stripper's right, Fire ball. All you need is follow our advice and I'm pretty sure you'd get an immediate yes," Gajeel added, though with his insulting names he isn't much of a help either.

Natsu trembled slightly before regaining his happy-go-lucky nature and then the gentleman façade he sports upon entering the guild.

"Natsu~," Happy whined at his best friend, "I am sure you'll succeed in this."

Natsu smiled a little before the huge double doors of the guild opened, revealing Lucy and Erza walking side by side. The two of them settled in their regular table and order orange juice for themselves.

"Yo, Nats—," the word died down in Lucy's throat when she what Natsu is wearing. She had a little urged to laugh at how weirdly Natsu looked at the moment. But the sudden surge of mirth is suppressed when she saw how serious Natsu looked at the moment.

His eyes are alive and burning that Lucy only see when he is fighting a particularly strong mage—or eating in an all-you-can-eat restaurant. Natsu glides to where she is sitting and she felt really really nervous right now.

_Since when did Natsu knows how to glide?_

Natsu's momentum is short-lived when he suddenly stopped.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, "I forgot the flowers."

Nastu craned hi head in the direction of where he is previously sitting. Sure enough, the gigantic bouquet is there, sitting innocently on the table.

He quickly turns around, leaving Lucy confused and ready to bang her head in the table. Natsu just went to his flowers and proceeded to grab it. But then Gray sports a sinister smirk that he fails to notice, and promptly stuck his left foot.

Natsu, because of extreme anxiety, trips and lands on his face dramatically. The roses, that he forgets to remove the thorns, flew on Lucy's and Erza's lap. The two of them immediately shouted with the thorns prickling their legs.

"Natsu," Lucy and Erza simultaneously growled at the poor pink-haired trying to stand up.

When he is already standing, he rounded and faced Gray who is now clutching his stomach from laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

"What the hell is that for, Exhibitionist?" He asked and glared at the guy in question.

Upon hearing the cursed nickname, Gray returned the look with a really ferocious glare, "How dare you insult me, wimp-who-can't-even-asked-his-girlfriend-for-marriage?"

Natsu spluttered indignantly before managing to retort, "Don't get too confident, Stripper. At least, I have a girlfriend!"

Unfortunately, Lucy has been screeching the whole time and failed to notice the fight going in front of her. She is plucking the thorns that apparently stick to her lap with and angry Erza plucking out her fair share.

Then, Gajeel thought of the moment to steal the spotlight and pulls out a guitar from-God-knows-where and walks haughtily over the stage while a chair magically appeared and started to sing a very very off tune song that he personally made.

"I am in loooove... with you... Dam... dam... dup... duuuppp... Marry you now, my beloved... With the delicious iroooon as our anchor... As stable as iron my love for you... Dam... dam... dup... duuuppp..."

Everyone screeched in absolute horror at Gajeel's singing skills—or lack thereof. They had stop pretty much half way when the song turned to an off-handed song about Gajeel and his love for iron and how he is practically married to it.

Lucy shrieks along with everybody else. The sound of Gajeel singing in the background with multitudes of guild members along him and combined with the pain on her legs are too much.

As if on cue, a yellow light appeared in front of him, just as Natsu is also throwing random bouts of deadly fire at Gray who is about to launch yet again another of his ice rampart.

"Loke!" Lucy shouts with her eyes wide as the light subsided into a luminous glow that she can see the form of one Loke.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled exaggeratedly and started to fuss around Lucy whilst trying to remove some of the thorns on Lucy. Natsu, upon seeing this, runs to Lucy.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu bellowed and aimed the fire at Loke. Gray looks angered for a moment.

"Ice make LANCE!" he shouted and the ice shoots all over the place, hitting Erza and Gajeel in the process.

"The Knight!" Erza changed into one of her numerous armours and draws out a sword while Gajeel extends his feet to kick Gray on his rear end.

Lucy can't take it anymore. Various pieces of ice and metal strays on her head and the thorns are still piercing her skin.

"NATSU!" she shrieked as the male in question abruptly stops and so does everyone else.

"L-Luce," he managed to say it weakly as he gazes in to the form of Lucy with black fires of hell emmiting on her body.

"What's the meaning of this?" she growled menacingly in which Natsu steps a little backward.

"I-I wanted to er..." he stuttered as he touches the box on his pocket before pulling it out and opening it for her, "Will you marry me?"

Natsu said it very gently that Lucy can't help but marvel at how his voice sent shivers down her spine almost every time. Everybody in the room is shocked and the pin-drop silence returns again.

To say Lucy is shocked would probably be the understatement of the year. Her eyes were ten times the size and are actually starting to get glassy. Tears are slowly finding its way through her orbs. The ring on the box is by far the most exquisite thing Lucy had ever seen. The ring is made out of glistening silver. She is sure that Natsu heated and made the ring himself. In the middle of it is a Fairy Tail emblem. Sparkling and standing out.

"Hey, L-Luce. No need to cry, okay? It's fine if you don't say yes." Natsu's voice clearly said that it isn't fine.

What surprises everyone is Lucy's reaction. She smacks the dragon slayer with her fist and shouts angrily at him with tears pouring from her eyes.

"What do you mean I won't say yes," she glared at Natsu, "I don't have any reason to not say yes."

Lucy grabbed Natsu by his collar and dragged him to eye level. She then shamelessly crashed her lips to Natsu's. Natsu holds Lucy's back a little and deepens the kiss. Lucy then wrapped her arms around Nastu as the dragon slayer proceeded to bite her soft lips. Seeing the invitation, Lucy opens her mouth as both of them released a moan. Natsu then inserted a slick tongue to Lucy's wet mouth and rubbed it along the sides of her mouth. Occasionally caressing Lucy's own tongue, Natsu again released a low moan as he felt Lucy's body rubbed against his. He could definitely feel his own body heating up.

Someone from the audience cleared their throat as each and every one of them blushed at the display.

"Get a room," was an occasional shout among the crowds but the two are still too busy kissing each other to actually care. Then, Gray could feel a vein popping on his forehead as he prepares to attack the two.

"Ice make," Everyone inched away, "LANCE!"

The ice made its way to the couple and hit them in the heads. Gray smirked, "To cool you off."

The two of them smiled sheepishly and blushed as everybody started to get rowdy and wolf whistled.

Lucy sighed happily and contentedly. Slipping a glance at the ring Natsu placed on her finger while the two of them kiss.

_Yes, I could definitely live like this, _Lucy thought.

Then, out of nowhere, a fire hit her square in the skirt. She screams for help and trips on the dangerous roses that Natsu thrown on her.

_Or not._

* * *

><p>AN: To **Ree-Vance** for being the 26th reviewer in my fanfiction Gajeel's Attempts in Courting. Naturally, it should be the 25th reviewer but since she's anonymous and has a vague name, I can't contact her. Ree suggested the plot, pairings and genre.

Ree, I am really sorry it took so long. Lots of things happen for these past few months and so I am not able to make and post this story until now. I also apologize if you don't like this story—or if it looks like crap. But I still hope that you'll love this.

I can't seem to make this decent so I think I made up in the kissing part. Tell me if I did great in your reviews.


End file.
